nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
William Scott
My 4th Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) William Scott born about 1777 in Cloone, Leitrim, Ireland. 22 August 1794 - William attested for Royal Artillery in Leitrim. His trade was weaver. He served for 50 years and 288 days. About 1806 - His daughter, Lavinia Scott, was born. 12 May 1809 - His daughter, Rebecca Scott, was born in Woolwich, Kent. 22 September 1811 - His daughter, Jane Scott, was baptised in Hubberston, Pembrokeshire. 20 May 1814 - His sons, James Robert Wellesley Scott and William Irwin Beresford Scott, were baptised in Hubberston. He lived in Battery on 20 May 1814, his occupation was Sergeant. 9 February 1817 - His son, George Frederick Wellington Scott, was baptised in Hubberston, Pembrokeshire. 17 October 1819 - His son, James Henry Scott, was baptised in Hubberston, Pembrokeshire. 6 September 1825 - His daughter, Ann Scott, married Anthony Dalglish in Hubberston, Pembrokeshire. The marriage was witnessed by Wm Scott and Da Williams. 16 February 1830 - His grandson, William Henry Dalglish, was baptised in Hubberston, Pembrokeshire. 6 September 1831 - His daughter, Rebecca Scott, married John Rich Dunley in Hubberston, Pembroke. The marriage was witnessed by Lavinia Scott and Thos. Hogan. 30 October 1831 - His daughter, Jane Scott, married John Burt in Hubberston, Pembrokeshire. The marriage was witnessed by William Scott, Lavinia Scott and John R Dunley. 24 October 1832 - His granddaughter, Elizabeth Ann Burt, was born in Pembroke Dock. Elizabeth was christened 8 November 1832 in Saint Mary Tabernacle Independent, Pembroke Dock. 19 November 1832 - His grandson, James Cornish Dunley, was born. 4 December 1832 - James was christened in Saint Mary Tabernacle Independent, Pembroke Dock and later on 13 March 1833 in St Mary, Pembroke. 17 November 1833 - His daughter, Lavinia Scott, married Thomas Fortunatus Freeman in St Michael's Church, Liverpool. The marriage was witnessed by ? JR Dunley and Rebecca Dunley (her sister). 22 October 1835 - His granddaughter, Jane Scott Burt, was born. 16 December 1835 - His grandson, Thomas William Freeman, was born in Liverpool, Lancashire. 22 February 1837 - His grandson, William John Dunley, was baptised in St Peter's Church, Liverpool. 21 September 1837 - His granddaughter, Lavinia Jane Freeman, was baptised in St Michael's Church, Liverpool. 21 March 1838 - His granddaughter, Lavinia Jane, was buried in St Michael's Church, Liverpool. 18 July 1838 - His grandson, John James Burt, was baptised in St Michael's Church, Liverpool. 3 November 1840 - His grandson, William Henry Burt, was born. 5 December 1840 - His son, George Frederick Scott, married Mary Howard Elford Trevena in St Mary, Pembroke. The marriage was witnessed by John Trevena and William Scott. 24 February 1841 - His grandson, William Henry Burt, was baptised in St Michael's Church, Liverpool. 6 June 1841 - He lived in Fort Guard House, Pembroke St Mary. Aged 65, Army, born in Ireland. Living with him: Lavinia Scott aged 60, born in Ireland, William Scott aged 25, Mason, born in county, Henry Scott aged 20, Blockmaker App, born in county, and William Duglish aged 10, born in county. 23 October 1841 - His son, William, married Mary Chown in St Mary, Pembroke. The marriage was witnessed by Wm Chown and J.H. Scott. His occupation was Sergeant R.A. 24 November 1841 - His granddaughter, Lavinia Dunley, was born in Liverpool, Lancashire. 28 August 1842 - His granddaughter, Livinia Sarah Scott, was baptised in Saint Mary, Pembroke Dock. 7 June 1844 - His grandson, William Irwin Scott, was baptised in Saint Mary, Pembroke Dock. 4 February 1846 - His granddaughter, Mary Jane Scott, was baptised in Saint John, Pembroke Dock. 14 April 1846 - His military service ended. His final description is given as 68 years and 9 months old, five feet 9 and a half inches tall, light haired, blue eyes, fair complexion, trade: weaver, with no marks or scars. 13 March 1850 - His granddaughter, Ann Scott, was baptised in Saint John, Pembroke Dock. 30 March 1851 - He lived in 42, Park Street, Pembroke St Mary. Aged 75, Out Pensioner Chelsea Hospital, of Ireland. Living with him: wife Levenia Scott aged 70, of Mayo, Ireland, granddaughter Ann Phillips aged 11, Scholar, of Pembroke Dock, and servant Martha Beed aged 21, General Servant, of Castlemarten. 24 August 1853 - His grandson, William Henry Scott, was baptised in Saint John, Pembroke Dock. 15 January 1857 - He was buried aged 80 in St John, Pembroke Dock.